


Three Woman and A Bunker

by LilyAnson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advanced Dungeons and Dragons, F/F, Gen, Girl Bonding, can be read 'gen', can be read 'slash', however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Challenge request:  It’s never made it to the romantic or sexual aspect, it’s always been a kind of fuzzy prompt but I’ve always had a thing about an SPN 3 way with Charlie/Rowena/Amara.I’m not even sure how you’d logically put them together or what they’d do.I just know that working together they’d be unstoppable no matter what.---Sorry in advance, it's just the best I could do.





	Three Woman and A Bunker

“The Lady Wenroa -- with her long, luscious, beautiful -- fiery red hair walked into the tavern and glanced around.”

“Seriously? Did you just anagram your name?”

“You’re breaking the mood dear.”

“Right. Okay so, at a table near the door there is a dwarf. This dwarf is different from others because she’s oddly shorter than most dwarves and she has blue eyes, almost electric blue, which is odd as most dwarves have earthen tones when it comes to hair and eyes. She-”

“I want to pickpocket her,” said the third woman at the table.

The first rolled her eyes.

“Wait, I wasn’t-” the second began before she was cut off.

“I want to pickpocket her,” the third insisted.

“But I was still-”

“Rogues can pickpocket, yes?”

“Well, I mean yeah, but-”

“Then I don’t see the problem.”

“While you two argue I’m going to cast a glamour-,” the first woman began

“That’s not an actual spell,” the second started.

“It should be.”

“But-”

“I still want to pickpocket!” the third insisted.

The second woman dropped her face into her palms and winced. “Look, yes you can technically pickpocket. Second,” she turned to the other. “The closest spell in the Player's Handbook would be prestidigitation. Okay?”

“Whatever works dearie.”

“Fine. So, can we continue now or are there anymore questions?”

“Well I was just thinking-”

The third was cut short as the sound of the bunker’s door being opened reached their ears. The three waited in silence. Finally the two men that usually occupied the bunker appeared. After descending the stairs they stopped and stared at the trio.

“Uh,” the first stumbled, taking in the three women and the stacks and stacks of books piled on the table.

“Oh, hey,” the second exclaimed. “Dungeons and Dragons. What version? Can I play?”

“Trust you to nerd out about nerd things,” Dean stated exasperatedly.

“DND is fun,” Sam defended.

“This one is kind of a ‘girl game’,” Charlie told him.

“Yes, no guys allowed,” Amara confirmed.

“Besides, we’ve already started,” Rowena added.

“Whelp, there you have it,” Dean agreed.

“Yeah. I guess,” Sam stated unsure.

“Maybe another time?” Charlie offered.


End file.
